Samurai Jack
|image = Image:Samurai.jpg |imagewidth = 300 |caption = They call him Jack |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = ...Jack |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = idk |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Human |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = English, a few African, European, and Asian languages |Row 6 title = Location |Row 6 info = idk |Row 7 title = Canon |Row 7 info = Samurai Jack |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = they call me Jack |Row 9 title = Mun |Row 9 info = Sparky }} The Prince was born on the same day his father, the Samurai Emperor defeated Aku and imprisoned him. His mother went into hiding not long after his father was captured by Aku. While still a young boy, the Prince began traveling around to train with some of the finest warriors in the world, so he could be prepared, physically and mentally, to confront Aku. He trained with great Egyptian thinkers, Shaolin Monks, Vikings, and Robin Hood to name a few. Everywhere the Prince went, he tried his best to master the art of combat from every culture he came across. Finally, after many many years of intense training, the Prince returned home to his mother and received his father's magic sword and signature kimono. Armed with his father's sword, forged by the gods Odin, Ra, and Rama, the Prince went off to face Aku. On the way, the Prince encountered his father who warned the Prince that he was not ready to face Aku, still Jack continued on undeterred. The battle with Aku was fierce, but the Prince managed to gain the upper hand against the dark lord and severely wound him. But before he was able to deliver the killing blow, Aku opened a time portal into the future and flung the Prince into it. Where he arrived was a dystopian future ruled by Aku. And so began the Prince's mission: find a way to return to the past and defeat Aku (Season 1, episode I: The Beginning). Among the first beings he encountered in this future, were 3 aliens who called the samurai "Jack" while praising his combat skills. It was then he adopted the name "Jack", since his real name is never given in canon. He befriends talking dogs and agrees to help save them from Aku's oppression. The dogs took Jack to a mine where their comrades were being forced to excavate crystals. Aku was informed of Jack's interference and is furious. He sends beetle drones to fight the samurai. Jack learns of Aku's intentions and begins forming a plan to defeat the machines with the dogs (Season 1, episode II: The Samurai Called Jack). During the night, Jack and the dogs set up a series of traps to thin out the drone hordes. Jack also uses the crystals the dogs had mined previously to forge arrows for a bow he had made and tamed an animal for a steed. When the sun rose, the drones had arrived and Jack activated his traps. Jack managed to severely cut their numbers, but with the last of the traps activated, Jack was left with no other option but to fight the remaining drones on foot with his sword. After a grueling battle, Jack stared down the last of the drones, injured and covered in the oil of the beetles he had dispatched. Frightened, the drones tried to retreat, but Jack would not allow it. He destroyed the rest and in the same instance, freed the dogs. The dogs offered Jack a chance to travel with them, but the samurai declined and continued on his journey to find a way back to the past (Season 1, Episode III: The First Fight). Later on, after many unsuccessful attempts to return to the past, but helping others along the way, Jack meets an ally, the Scotsman. The two start out hating each other, but end up shackled together and are forced to work together to evade bounty hunters. After defeating the bounty hunters, Jack and the Scotsman part ways as friends (Season 1, episode XI: Jack and the Scotsman). While traveling, he meets a peaceful tribe of blue gorillas and a single human. He teaches this tribe to defend themselves from attack and in exchange the tribe taught Jack to jump good (Season 2, episode XIV: Jack Learns to Jump Good). Jack is later captured and forced to fight for his life in the Dome of Doom. After defeating his opponents, Jack refuses to fight for entertainment any longer and escapes. (Season 2, episode XVI: Jack and the Smackback). He reunites with the Scotsman and helps his friend rescue his kidnapped wife from robots (Season 2, episode XVII: Jack and the Scotsman part 2). The two are successful and after settling in to rest for the night, Jack wakes up in Vertiline. Canon Information Abilities/Powers: Combat Because of his many years of training with all those different cultures, Jack has shown an impressive array of knowledge in a variety of hand-to-hand combat techniques. He can also use a variety of weapons, ranging from swords, to spears, staffs, shurikens, nunchucks. And having trained under Robin Hood, he's not too shabby with archery either. During his time with the gorilla tribe, he was taught to jump "real good." It gives the illusion of flying, but he's really only capable of jumping extremely high. He has enhanced speed and is able to dodge projectiles. He's also able to use the sunlight to his advantage to disorient and confuse his opponents. Strategy Jack's an excellent strategist, as seen while devising a plan to destroy an entire horde of beetle drones or when he helped the tribe of gorillas plan and set traps to defend themselves. Heightened senses During his training with the Shaolin monks, Jack's senses were heightened. He's usually capable of anticipating oncoming attacks, even if one of his senses has been cut off. It's difficult to ambush him, but not impossible. Strength: Jack has a strong sense of justice and strength of character. He will go out of his way to help others in need, even at the expense of his own goals. He's an incredible warrior and extremely determined to take down Aku and stop the future he has found himself in. Weakness: Jack isn't naive per se. However, his willingness to help everyone has given Aku plenty of opportunities to exploit him and keep him in the future. Jack doesn't necessarily realize it is often Aku's trickery that is keeping him in the future. Personality: Jack is a very stereotypical stoic hero. He is unfailingly polite and will go out of his way to help those in need or to provide some kind of guidance for those seeking advice. He is very humble and never disparages the customs of people he meets, despite the alien and futuristic setting he has been forced into. His moral strength is unwavering and is shown through his willingness to help any and all who need him. He has even forgotten his own goals, missing opportunities to return home, to help people in need. However, Aku can and has used this against him, even going so far as to imitate people in need to halt Jack and keep him from portals that could take him back to the past. Though this makes his situation seem hopeless, Jack is not a "woe is me" kind of guy. He believes he will find his way home and will defeat Aku. Extra: Jack's sword is made from the righteous energy inside of his father. It cannot harm an innocent being, as shown when Aku tried to use it to attack him. Vertiline Deaths: None Punishments: None Relationships Kevas: Well, Jack thinks he drinks too much, but who is Jack to judge? Kevas can consider Jack an ally. The Warrior: Jack senses a great deal of honor in this one. The Warrior can also consider Jack an ally. Link: Such a cute kid! Jack wants to teach him how to use his sword and not to just stab until dead. Other Stuff, Links App Category:Characters Category:Called Category:Fandom Category:Samurai Jack